Let Me In
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: After being in a terrible relationship for the past five years can she finally put it behind her when he comes around and offers her the world? Or will she shut him out just like she has any other man that tried to be a part of her life? Ted DiBiase/OC
1. Twenty One

She sat at the bar, her first drink as twenty one year old in her hand and none of her friends anywhere close to her. It was midnight and the day of Alexa's 21st birthday, she was out partying with her friends but since they were already of age they had been drunk for quite some time now. Alexa swung around in the barstool, pushing her long dirty blonde hair behind her shoulders, she stood from the barstool and pulled down her barely there black off the shoulder dress, her normal five foot frame gained a few inches in the black Dolce and Gabana heels she was wearing. She was making her way back to the table her friends were at when a group of large men caught her eye. One of the men at the table looked up and saw Alexa staring at the group, she nervously looked around the bar, trying to play it off. As she looked back over at the men's table she realized the man that at caught her staring was now making his way over to her.

'_Oh, great,' _Alexa thought.

"Hey," the man said in a southern accent. "My friends and I are here for work and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us for a few drinks."

Alexa looked at this man, she swore she knew him from somewhere; she just couldn't figure it out. Alexa shook her thoughts off and answered him, "I'd love to."

He led her over to the table that he and his friends were occupying before pulling out a chair for her.

"So, you just out for fun or is it some special occasion?" one of the men question. Alexa studied this man's face, he looked an awful lot like WWE superstar Randy Orton, but Alexa knew there was no way he was just sitting in a local bar on a Friday night.

Shaking off her thought she said, "Actually, as of 15 minutes ago I am 21."

"21 and you haven't even touched your drink," the third man said. "Let's get some shots over here, we're gonna make sure you celebrate right."

Alexa smiled as Cody gestured for the waitress to bring the four shots of whatever she could grab, "Oh, you don't have to. My friends are right over there and I promised them I would do my first legal shot with them," Alexa said as she motioned toward a large group of people being handed shots.

"Well, they're not waiting for you," the man that approached Alexa had said. "Besides, how many 21 year olds can say they did their first legal shots with Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Randy Orton?"

Alexa began to speak but no words would come out, she knew these faces looked familiar she just didn't think they were famous faces. Before Alexa knew it she had a shot in her hand, Randy Orton proposed a toast before the four of them downed their first of many shots for the night.

The next morning Alexa woke to the sound of her phone ringing somewhere in the room that she was in. She opened her eyes slowly, not wanting the light to hurt her eyes more than the current headache she had. As Alexa's eyes adjusted to the light she breathed a sigh of relief seeing she was in her bedroom; alone. Alexa grabbed her purse off of the floor and dug around in it, looking for her cell phone, she finally found it as it stopped ringing. She unlocked her iPhone; at the sight of the person who called her she rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back in her purse. Alexa looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning on the day of her 21st birthday. Alexa had plans for the day and even bigger plans for the night; bigger than last night.

'_Last night,' _Alexa thought to herself. _'I cannot remember a damn thing from last night.' _The only thing that came to mind was the fact that she had met three men and spent the entire night with them, she didn't even know how she ended up at her own home, in her own bed. Alexa shook off her thoughts and climbed out of bed, she looked down and saw she was wearing the black lace boy shorts underwear she wore under her dress last night, and a black tank top, _'I couldn't have been too drunk last night,' _Alexa said to herself, she knew if she was as drunk as she thought she would have ended up passing out in her dress.

Alexa made her way downstairs to make herself some coffee; on her way to the kitchen some large figures lying across her living room caught her eye. She slowly walked into the living room; one man was passed out on the couch while another was sleeping in the recliner.

'_Oh my god, the guys from last night were Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton, and Ted DiBiase,' _it was all coming back to her now and the shock was setting in.

Ted had been in the kitchen fixing some coffee, he began making his way back to living room to wake up Cody and Randy when he saw Alexa standing in the door way. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Alexa in her black lace underwear, her perfect round ass filling them out perfectly and they were practically see through against her tan skin. He silently cursed at himself for not hooking up with her when she had offered last night. Ted slowly cleared his throat before speaking, "Good morning."

**A/N: I'm very back and forth with this story. I have a lot I want to do with it and it will probably be a long story but I'm having problems with the beginning. I hate it but I love it. Let me know your feelings about it, I'll take it down if it's a fail.**


	2. Jaysen

Alexa looked at the man standing before her; he had on a pair of dark blue jeans with no shirt. Alexa cleared her throat and spoke, "Good morning."

"You look like you don't remember a thing about last night," Ted smiled.

"I remember meeting you guys at the bar, I didn't remember who you were until I saw your faces," Alexa smiled. "But other than the first shot we took everything else is a blur."

"Well how about you go get dressed, I'll wake those two up and we'll go out for a birthday breakfast and tell you everything that happened," he suggested. "My treat," he added, smiling.

Alexa smiled, "That would be nice. Give me like twenty minutes."

"Take your time," Ted smiled.

Alexa gave Ted another smile before making her way back upstairs and into her room, it wasn't until she passed the mirror on her closet door that she realized Ted had just seen her in her underwear. _'No wonder he kept smiling at me,' _she said to herself. Alexa walked in her closet and looked around for an outfit to wear, she decided on a pink spaghetti strap sundress with a white ribbon on the front, in between her breasts, tied into a bow. She picked out a pair of white flip flops and set them on the bed along with the dress. Alexa then walked into her bathroom and started the shower, getting the temperature just right before taking off her clothes and stepping in. Her hair was still curly from last night so she didn't bother washing it. After spending about 10 minutes in the shower she climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel. Wiping the fog off the mirror Alexa took a washcloth and wiped off any traces of make-up from the previous night and decided not to put any new make-up on. Alexa plugged in her curling iron to fix up a few of the curls that had fallen out in her sleep last night. Once they were all back in place she took a white headband a pushed her hair back in it. Alexa unplugged her curling iron and turned her bathroom light off as she made her way into her room and got dressed. Alexa looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her dress down and checking her front her back and then her front again, when she was sure she looked presentable she slipped her flip flops on and grabbed her purse before making her way downstairs. Once she approached the living room she noticed Cody and Randy were still passed out and Ted was sitting on the loveseat, a white v-neck shirt now covering his perfectly toned chest, he was doing something on his phone but stopped when he heard the sound of Alexa's flip flops approaching.

"I guess they're not coming?" Alexa questioned.

"They're still hung-over and then don't want to get up," he smiled. "It's just you and I." Ted took this time to look over Alexa; her face was clear and free of any make-up making her look even better than she did last night. The pink dress she wore came about mid thigh and brought out her tanned skin, her hair fell to about the middle of her back in perfect curls, pushed back out of her face by the white head band. Ted was beginning to feel something for this girl; he just wasn't sure what it was.

"That's fine," she smiled.

Ted stood up and the two made their way out to Ted's rental car. Ted clicked the remote to unlock the doors before opening the passenger side door, allowing Alexa to slide in.

Alexa smiled at Ted's generosity before getting into the passenger seat, Ted shutting the door as she put her seat belt on. Ted then made his way into the driver's seat before shutting his door and starting the car.

"I saw a diner down the street from here on our way here last night," Ted said as he pulled out of his parking space. "Is that place okay?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty good place."

Ted headed in the direction of the diner; the ride was pretty much silent until Alexa spoke up.

"So, I'm a pretty big fan of yours and I know you live here in West Palm Beach. I'm not complaining or anything but why didn't you guys just go back to your place last night?"

Ted smiled, "Cody and Randy passed out in your living room while you and I were upstairs."

"How long were you and I upstairs for?" Alexa questioned nervously.

Ted laughed, "Just long enough for me to help you getting ready for bed." Ted glanced over at Alexa, "We didn't sleep together, if that's what you're wondering."

Alexa shook her head and smiled, "Oh, okay."

Ted pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked the car; the two exited the car and made their way inside the diner. The hostess quickly seated them and handed them their menus before walking back to the front of the diner.

"So," Ted said as he opened his menu. "You were pretty wasted last night."

Alexa laughed, "I kinda figured that when I woke up this morning not remembering how I had gotten home."

"We found your address on your license; you don't live too far from me so I knew how to get to your house."

"Did I try anything last night?" Alexa asked as she set her menu down on the table.

Ted let out a small laugh, "Actually yes," Ted couldn't help but laugh again at the shocked expression on her face. "But I'm not one to take advantage of a beautiful woman when she's drunk. The most you and I shared was a small make out session and maybe our hands wandered for a little bit but, as I told you in the car, no sex."

"Good," Alexa smiled, she knew she had a tendency of getting a little too crazy when she had alcohol in her system but she was glad Ted was a gentleman and didn't things too far. "Where did my friends go?"

"Well they came over to the table and did a few shots but they slowly left one by one," he said. Ted watched as Alexa nodded her head before changing the subject, "So how long have you lived here?"

"About a year now, I've lived in New Jersey since I was eight and I went to college at community college for my first two years, after that I transferred down here to Palm Beach Atlantic University. This is my last year before I graduate."

"What are you attending college for?" Ted asked, he couldn't help but smile at the girl sitting across from him; not only was she beautiful but she was smart too.

Before Alexa to could answer Ted's question the waitress approached them and took their orders.

"Well, I'm majoring in early childhood education, and my minor is in creative writing. I either want to teach Kindergarten or…" Alexa stopped herself, not wanting to finish the last part of her dream.

"Or…" Ted said. "Come on, you can tell me."

Alexa smiled, "Or be on the creative team for the WWE," she answered shyly.

Ted laughed lightly as he and Alexa's food was placed in front of them on the table, "That's not a dream to be shy about. Creative could use some new ideas; I would go up there for an internship as soon as you can."

Alexa smiled, "I went up there and in order to intern I would have to travel," Alexa said as the two began eating.

"You could switch your classes to online," Ted said, assuming that her classes were the only reason she couldn't travel.

"I know," Alexa said. "The classes aren't what's stopping me." Ted gave Alexa a puzzled look as she pulled out her phone, Alexa clicked around a few times before setting the phone on the table and sliding it towards Ted, "He is."

The sound of the words 'he is' made Ted's heart sink, he knew she was too good to be true, a girl like this couldn't be single. Ted sighed as he picked up the phone and looked down; the picture on the phone was not what he expected. He looked at the phone, seeing a little boy, no more than six years old. He had bright green eyes and dark brown hair; he had a large smile on his face as Alexa kissed his cheek.

"That's Jaysen," Alexa said. "My son."


	3. Falling

"He'll be four years old next month," she smiled. Alexa looked at Ted; she could tell he was confused so she went on with the story. "I had him when I was seventeen years old, he's my life."

"Where is he right now?" Ted questioned.

"With his dad," Alexa said. "He moved down here last year with me but we ended up splitting up two months after. He and I were together since I was fifteen but he could never understand the concept of being with one person at a time. He thought moving down here would help but we weren't here for more than a month before he ended up in someone else's bed. His excuse was that he never saw me because I teach preschool during the day and then have class all night, apparently he was lonely."

"I'm sorry about that," Ted said. "Men like him don't deserve a woman like you."

Alexa smiled and looked at the time on her phone, "I actually have to pick him up in an hour. We should really get going."

"Yeah, I have to get Cody and Randy up. We have a flight in a few hours and I have to stop home to pack," Ted smiled at the waitress as she handed him the check. Alexa and Ted stood from the table and made their way to the cash register at the front of the diner, Ted paid the bill and the two made their way out the door and to the car.

Ted pulled into the parking space in Alexa's apartment complex and put the car in park. Just as Alexa was about to open her door to get out she felt Ted's hand on hers, making her turn her head to look at him. Ted moved in a placed a gentle kiss on Alexa's lips, smiling at her when the two parted.

"I really like you," he said. "I really want to continue talking to you and seeing you."

"I don't know if that's a really good idea," Alexa said. Honestly, she wanted to see where things with her and Ted would go, she just had a problem trusting men. She figured that all men were like her ex and there was absolutely no way any man was capable of being in a faithful relationship. "You travel a lot and I'm in school all the time or with Jaysen, it would never work."

"We won't know until we give it a chance," he said. "We can at least be friends."

Alexa smiled, she saw no reason why the two couldn't have an innocent friendship, "Friends would be nice. Trade phones?" Alexa smiled as she held her phone out to Ted so he could put his number in it. Ted did the same and the two put their phone numbers in the others phone. "Oh and I followed myself on your twitter, I've been asking you for months to follow me but you never did."

Ted laughed, "Hey, it's hard to follow everyone when you have that many people asking you on a daily basis."

Alexa laughed as the two gave each other's phones back before exiting the car and making their way back into the apartment. Looking into the living room they saw that Cody and Randy were awake watching television.

"Hey," Cody said. "How was breakfast?"

"It was nice," Ted said. "We have a flight to catch soon, you guys ready."

"Yeah," Randy said as he stood up. "I need to shower, I stink so bad."

Alexa laughed, "Yeah, you do."

Randy looked at Alexa shocked as Cody and Ted started laughing, he wanted to stay something smart back but there was not one flaw on her that he could pick out so he just laughed, "Oh, she fits in so well."

Cody and Randy slipped on their shoes before meeting Ted and Alexa by the door. They said their goodbyes to Alexa before going out to the car to wait for Ted.

"You make sure you use that new number in your phone," Ted smiled.

"And you make sure you do the same," she smiled back. Alexa's phone began to ring; she looked at the caller ID before looking back up at Ted. "It's Logan, I have to go get Jaysen," she smiled.

"I'll walk you to your car," Ted smiled.

Alexa grabbed her keys off the key rack and put her purse on her shoulder. She locked her apartment door before walking out to her car with Ted escorting her; the two hugged each other before Alexa entered her car and started it. Ted watched as she pulled out of the apartment complex before walking to his rental and getting in the driver's seat.

"Someone's got it bad," Cody said from the backseat.

"She's amazing," Ted said as he pulled out of the complex. "She goes to college, she teaches preschool, she gorgeous, and she has a three year old son."

"She's got a kid?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Ted said. "I thought it would change things but it didn't; at all."

"Where's the dad?" Cody asked.

"He lives somewhere nearby," he said. "She was on her way to pick her son up from him. Apparently they had a really bad relationship. He was unfaithful for the whole five years they were together."

"Damn," Randy said. "How could someone cheat on someone as gorgeous as her?"

Ted looked at Randy, "I thought the same thing." Ted pulled into his into his driveway and parked the car; the men exited the car and made their way inside the house. Randy and Cody both headed for one of the 3 bathrooms that were in the house, and Ted headed to his room; he had a personal bathroom connected to his room.

Ted started the shower and got it to the right temperature before walking out to his bedroom. Ted grabbed a few articles of clothing and placed them into a duffle bag, he was only going to be gone for two days so there was no reason to pack his big suitcase. Ted pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text message before heading into the bathroom to shower.

Alexa had just arrived back home, she was irritated just like she was after every time she saw Logan. He always had to bring up the two of them getting back together and telling Alexa that it was only a matter of time. Alexa unlocked the door to her apartment before opening the door and walking in, she placed Jaysen down on the floor in the living room. Alexa put the gate up so he couldn't get out of the living room before putting cartoons on the television for him.

"Did you have fun with daddy?" Alexa asked as she sat on the couch.

"Yes mommy," Jaysen smiled.

Alexa smiled at her son, before searching her purse for her cell phone. Once she found it she saw she had one missed text message, after reading it she couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

'**I can't stop thinking about you. I'll be back in two days, you better be ready to spend some time with me.'**

Alexa responded as she took a seat on the couch, **'Two days is a long time. I might find another famous person to be my friend.'**

Alexa put her phone down on her lap, it wasn't long until she felt it vibrate, **'He won't be as good as me. I'm priceless.'**

The next two days flew by for Alexa, she had spent most of the time at the preschool she worked at getting her room sterilized and set up for the upcoming school year. She also finished getting her books and supplies for her last school year, she finished everything early enough that she had the last two weeks of summer with nothing to do. Being that the school year was right around the corner Jaysen was spending the last few weeks with his dad, visiting family in New Jersey.

Alexa was sitting at her desk in her classroom getting some of her lesson plans done when a knock on her classroom door distracted her; she looked up as the door opened.

"The flower shop just dropped these off for you," her boss said as she handed Alexa a dozen roses.

Alexa smiled, "Thank you Joan."

"I didn't know you had a new guy in your life," she smiled.

"We're just friends," Alexa said as she picked the card out of the roses.

Joan turned and made her way to the door, turning back before leaving, "Men don't send flowers to their friends."

'**Be ready at eight. –Ted,' **Alexa smiled as she read, three days and she was already falling for him.


	4. I'll Go

Alexa looked over her outfit in her mirror, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a white tank top underneath a pink off the shoulder shirt, and she completed her look with a pair of white sandals with rhinestones around the straps. Her hair was straight, and her make was done light, Alexa picked up her purse and headed downstairs to wait for Ted.

The hours leading up to eight o' clock were spent texting Ted trying to get him to tell her where they were going; all he would tell her was that she should dress casual. Alexa nervously walked to the door as someone knocked on it, as she opened it she saw Ted standing in front of her in a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt; he looked amazing even in the simplest clothes.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled as she opened the door. He had only seen her with curly hair; she looked even more beautiful with her hair straight. _'I didn't think it was even possible for her to look more beautiful,' _Ted thought to himself.

"Hey," Alexa smiled. "Let me grab my purse and lock up the apartment," Alexa said as she walked back inside to grab her purse, making sure her keys were inside before locking the door to her apartment. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"No," Ted smiled. "You'll see soon enough," Ted said as the two walked to his car. Ted opened the passenger door, letting Alexa in before getting into the driver's seat.

There was a comfortable silence between the two until they reached their destination, "We're going to the beach?" Alexa asked as Ted parked the car.

Ted smiled and said nothing as he exited the car and made his way to the passenger side and opened the door, holding his hand out as Alexa placed hers in his. As they approached the beach Alexa saw a blanket spread across the sand, with a basket on one end and champagne and two glasses in the middle. Ted looked over at Alexa as they approached her blanket; she was smiling as she looked down at the blanket.

"This is amazing," she said as the two sat down on the blanket. "I don't think I've ever had a date on the beach," Alexa said, not even realizing she used the word date.

"Is that what this is?" Ted asked. "A date?"

"Well," Alexa started. "I mean," she stammered, she was beyond embarrassed; this man just set up this beautiful picnic for her and she went and assumed too much of it.

Ted noticed her nervousness and spoke up, "That's what I want it to be."

Alexa smiled, "Then it's a date."

Ted smiled as he popped open the bottle of champagne, pouring the two a glass. "A toast," he started. "To our first date," Ted held up his glass and clicked it with Alexa's.

The two spent the rest of the night on the beach laughing, talking, eating strawberries, and drinking champagne. Alexa had about five glasses and she was beginning to feel the buzz.

"So," she said as she stood up and took her shirt and tank top off. "Let's go swimming," she smiled as she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her jeans.

"You know the water is probably cold, right?" Ted smiled as he stood up.

"Look, I understand if you're scared but I'm going in," Alexa said as she slid down her pants.

Ted took a second to look over Alexa; she was now wearing a pink lace bra with matching boy short underwear. Ted had to shake off the thoughts he was having before responding to Alexa. "I'm not scared," he said as he removed his shirt and shorts.

Now it was Alexa's turn to stare, this man had an amazing body and the looks he was giving her mixed with the buzz she was feeling from the alcohol began to stir up feelings inside her. Shaking off her thoughts she smirked at Ted, "Last one there's a rotten egg." Alexa quickly bolted for the water, squealing in shock as the cold water hit her body.

Alexa then felt two warm arms wrap around her waist, "No fair," Ted said. "You got a head start."

Alexa smiled as the two stood in the ocean together, the water coming up to Alexa's chest, "I'm sorry." Alexa wrapped her arms around Ted's neck, "How can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things," Ted smirked. "But this will be just fine," Ted said before leaning in and placing his lips onto Alexa's. Alexa hesitated at first but it wasn't long until she granted Ted full access to her mouth. Getting lost in his kiss, Alexa didn't even realize she was being carried out of the water until her back landed on the warmth of the picnic blanket. Ted moved his kisses from her mouth down to her neck, rubbing her breast with one hand while the other rubbed on her through her panties. Alexa never thought she would end up giving herself to a guy this fast but everything felt right with Ted; she felt safe.

About an hour later the two laid there naked after their amazing sexual adventure. Alexa laid on Ted's chest as Ted stroked her hair.

Reaching beside him to grab his shorts Ted pulled his phone out of one of the pockets before speaking, "It's one in the morning, I think we should head back."

"Yeah," Alexa said as she sat up and gathered her clothes before getting dressed while Ted did the same. They gathered the stuff from the picnic and walked back to the car. After putting everything in the trunk Alexa made her way towards the passenger door before she felt Ted grab her hand. As she turned around Ted captured her lips in a kiss, pressing her up against the car; the feelings from earlier began coming back.

The two smiled at each other before getting into the car and making their way back to Alexa's apartment.

Ted parked the car and got out, opening Alexa's door and helping her out of the car.

"So I was thinking," Ted said as they began walking to Alexa's apartment. "You have the next two weeks free and Jaysen is with his dad, right?"

"Yeah," Alexa said as she nodded her head.

"And tonight was amazing," Ted added. "I really want to see where things can go between the two of us."

"So do I," Alexa smiled.

"I leave for a west coast tour on Friday and I'll be gone for twelve days," Ted said. "I was wondering if there was any chance you would want to come with me."

Alexa looked at Ted surprised and speechless.

"If you don't want to I understand and I know things are kind of moving fast but I have never felt this way about anyone before. The moment our eyes met in the bar I felt the sparks fly. If you come with me on this tour it will make me the happiest man alive and if you say no I'll understand, I'll take this as slow as you want me to," he said as he took both of Alexa's hands in his.

Alexa decided that now would be a perfect time to follow her heart, "Yeah, I'll go."

**A/N: Soooo…TED DIBIASE FOLLOWS ME ON TWITTER! I am even more inspired to write this story than I was before and I can definitely see this being my favorite story. And I know sex on the beach is a bit unrealistic but hey, a girl can dream.**


	5. As In

It was now eleven o' clock on Friday morning and Alexa and Ted were sitting in the airport waiting to board their flight to San Francisco. Their plan for the week was to arrive in San Fran around five thirty that evening and check into the hotel, Ted had an early signing the next day before Monday night RAW the next day, Tuesday morning they would wake up and drive to San Jose for the SmackDown taping, Wednesday and Thursday were both free days before Friday when they would be driving to Los Angeles, Ted had a bunch of appearances to make, before Summerslam on Sunday.

"This is a lot of work," Alexa said as she read over the schedule.

"It's only because it's the two weeks leading up to Summer Slam," Ted said as he looked up at Alexa from his phone.

"Well at least it's in California," Alexa said. "I'm sure I'll be able to find things to do while you're working."

Ted smiled, "Or you could come with me."

"Having a girl on your arm would bring down your sex appeal," she said. "Most of your fans are females."

Before Ted could say something in response their flight was called and they boarded the plane. The first three hours of the plane ride was spent reading magazines, and talking about a bunch of different things. Alexa slept through the last few hours of the flight before being woken up by Ted telling her the plane landed.

The two got off the plane and gathered their luggage before exiting the airport.

"Cody should be here any minute to pick us up," Ted said as he stopped on the curb and looked down the road, seeing Cody parked about four cars away. "There he is," Ted said as he started rolling his suitcase and picking up one of Alexa's. Alexa followed Ted, rolling her suitcase in one hand and holding her purse and one other bag on the other arm.

"Hey man," Cody said as he got out of the car and greet Ted in a man hug before turning to Alexa. "Hey you, nice to see you sober," Cody said.

Alexa smiled, "Ha, ha you're so funny."

"I know, I'm glad you came," Cody said. "Ted thought you were going to say no," he whispered as Ted was putting the bags in the trunk.

"Would you like to sit in the front?" Ted asked Alexa after he closed the trunk and walked over to her and Cody.

"Backseat is fine," she smiled before Ted opened the backseat, placing a tiny kiss on her lips as she climbed in the backseat.

Cody and Ted got in car before Cody made his way in the direction of the hotel.

Alexa took this free time to call her son, "Hey it's me, put Jaysen on," Alexa said when Logan answered the phone. "Hey babyboy," she said after Logan handed the phone to Jaysen.

"Hey mommy," Jaysen said. "I miss you."

"I miss you more," Alexa smiled. "Are you having fun in Jersey?"

"Yeah, we went to Six Flags today," Jaysen said. "Uncle Carson won me a tweety bird and it's really big."

"That is so cool baby," Alexa smiled. "Mommy left for vacation today too."

"Where you go?"

"California," Alexa said.

"Is that near New Jersey?"

"No," Alexa laughed. "It's actually all the way across from it."

"Oh, why did you go there?"

"Just for fun," Alexa said, she wasn't ready to tell Jaysen about Ted just yet; she need to see where things were going first.

"Oh okay," Jaysen said. "I love you Mommy, I go outside to play now."

"Okay, I love you too." Alexa waited as Jaysen gave the phone to Logan so that she could ask him a few questions. "How has he been?"

"He's been fine, no attacks or anything," Logan said, referring to Jaysen's asthma. "Are you really in California?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"With who?" Logan questioned.

"Does it really matter Logan?"

"Whatever Alexa, have fun with him," Logan said. "You know it won't be long until you dump him and come running back to me."

"Whatever Logan," Alexa said before hanging up the phone and letting out a frustrated sigh as she looked out the window.

"Baby daddy drama?" Cody asked.

Alexa looked up and saw Cody looking at her through the rear view mirror while Ted was knocked out in the passenger seat. "I guess you could say that," Alexa said.

"Don't let him get to you," Cody said. "You're dating a wrestler now, he can handle him," Cody said earning a laugh from Alexa. "That beautiful smile should always before on your face," Cody smiled.

"Thank you," Alexa said.

"Anytime," Cody said as he pulled up to the hotel. "Ted we're here," he said as he nudged him a little bit.

Alexa looked around the hotel room in awe; this was bigger than any other hotel room Alexa had stayed in. There was a mini kitchen, a huge bathroom with a shower and a bath tub, a living area, a balcony, and the bedroom where Alexa noticed there were two beds.

Alexa set her bags down by one of the closets before plopping onto one of the beds; she was starting to feel the effects on the time change.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Ted yawned as he sat down on the bed next Alexa.

Alexa grabbed Ted's hand and pulled him down next to her, "Sleep."

Ted laughed, "It's only 2:30, if we sleep now we'll be up all night."

Alexa rolled over on top of Ted, "Being up all night could be fun." Alexa began kissing and sucking down Ted's neck.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Just ignore it," Ted said as he ran his hands up Alexa's shirt. Alexa did as she was told and continued kissing Ted. There was another knock on the door and Ted let out a frustrated sigh as Alexa climbed off of him, allowing him to get up off the bed.

"This better be good," Ted said as he opened the door seeing Randy and Cody standing there.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Randy said as he looked back and forth from Ted to Alexa.

"Not at all," Alexa smiled.

"Well good," Randy said. "You guys trying to go out tonight?"

"Everyone is talking about going to some club down the street from here," Cody said.

"Sure, I'll go," Ted said as he looked at Alexa. "But only if you want to."

"I'm down," Alexa smiled.

Later that night, Ted was sitting at the bar with a few of the boys while Alexa was sitting at a table getting to know some of the divas. She could already tell she was going to get along with Kelly and Eve the best. The girls were talking when another woman, with dirty blonde hair approached them and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, hey Kristen," Kelly said, Alexa noticed how Kelly shifted uncomfortably in her seat when Kristen sat down.

"Hey girls," she smiled. "Who's our new friend?"

"I'm Alexa," she smiled.

"Ted brought her on the road with him," said Nikki Bella with a smile.

The smile on Kristen's face fell, "Ted? As in Ted DiBiase? As in my fiancé, Ted?"


	6. I'll Stay

Ted was sitting at the bar with Cody and Randy, he spun around on the bar stool to look around the club.

"Shit," Ted said as he stood up.

"What's wrong man?" Randy asked.

"Look who's over there with Alexa," he said, making Randy look in the direction Alexa was sitting in. Just as Randy looked over he saw Alexa get up from her seat and make her way outside. "Kristen told her," he said as he started to make his way towards the table.

"I'll go check on Alexa and you go see what she said," Cody said as he grabbed Ted arm. Ted shook his head in agreement before making his way over to where the divas were sitting.

"What lie did you tell her Kristen?" Ted said as he approached the table.

"I didn't tell her anything Theodore," Kristen smiled.

"You told her Ted is your fiancé," Kelly said, she really liked Alexa and she wasn't going to let Kristen ruin things between her and Ted.

"Oh I didn't know we were still engaged," Ted said. "When someone walks in on their fiancé in bed with another man and says 'give me my ring back, it's over' that means that they are no longer engaged."

"Oh please Ted," she started. "You know this one is going to end up like the last two, you'll get bored and end up in my bed before we even leave California."

"You're wrong Kristen," Ted said. "She's different and I'm not willing to let you fuck up another relationship because you can't move on with your pathetic life."

Outside Cody found Alexa sitting on the bus stop bench fidgeting with her phone in her hands.

"I don't think the bus runs this late," he said as he sat next to her and gave her a smile.

Alexa looked up and gave Cody a small smile, "Damn, I thought I was gonna make a clean get-a-way."

Cody let out a small laugh before a silence fell between the two.

Cody was about to say something to break the silence when Alexa spoke. "Who is Kristen?" she quietly asked.

"That's for Ted to explain to you," Cody said. "All I can say about her is that she's a bitch. She's SmackDown's make-up artist but she acts like she runs things."

Alexa sighed, "Ted and I are moving way too fast, there's things about one another that we don't even know. I made a mistake coming on this tour, it's way too soon."

"Coming on this tour is a way for you two to learn more about each other. Ted doesn't want to move things too fast either, because he knows how bad your ex hurt you. He knows moving slow is the best thing for your relationship, hence the reason there are two beds in you guys hotel room."

Before Alexa could respond someone else took a seat on the other side of her, joining her and Cody's conversation.

"I don't want you to think this is mistake," Ted said as Alexa looked over at him. "I know you probably have a lot of questions right now and I'm willing to answer every single one."

"I'm gonna go back inside," Cody said, excusing himself.

"Let's walk and talk," Ted said as he stood up and extended his hand to Alexa. He figured they could walk back to the hotel, it wasn't that far away and it would be a good chance to get rid of some of Alexa's confusion.

Alexa hesitated at first before taking Ted's hand and standing up. The two began to walk, Alexa had a million things she wanted to know but she had no clue where to start so Ted spoke up first.

"First of all, I'm not engaged to Kristen," Ted said, figuring that was the most important thing she needed to know.

"Then why did she say that?"

"Because she's Kristen," he said. "She and I were in engaged about nine months ago. I walked in on her in our bed with another man and I called the engagement off. I had two relationships after I called things off with Kristen and both of them ended because I cheated on them with Kristen."

Hearing those words, 'I cheated' scared Alexa. She heard them so many times from Logan and it took her a long time to finally get away from him because of it. "You cheated on your last two girlfriends with her?"

The two had walked the short distance from the club to the hotel and they were now entering the hotel doors and making their way to the elevators.

"Yeah," Ted knew how much Logan cheated on her and how much those two words must have hurt her and he prayed that they didn't completely scare her off. "It was a mistake and I wish I could go back and fix it."

"But you can't," she said as the two stepped off the elevator and headed to their room. "Once you cheat you can't stop. No matter whom the person is you're always going to end up getting bored and finding someone else."

"That's not true," Ted said as he opened the hotel room door and led them inside. "I can't see myself cheating on you."

"We're not even together Ted," she said. "You can't cheat on someone you're not even with."

Ted sighed and sat down on the bed, "Yeah but I can see us together, I can see us happily together."

Alexa shook her head, "I don't know Ted, look what happened with the last two relationships you were in. You can't say you won't cheat on me because you don't know that for a fact."

"But I know how I feel about you," he said. "I've never fell for a girl this hard this fast; not even Kristen had this effect on me."

Alexa took a seat next to Ted and looked at the wall in front of them, "I'm scared Ted."

"I know you are," he said. "I knew you were when we first started out and I know everything I told you tonight probably made things worse but I promise you I am not going to hurt you. If I ever have any doubts about you and I, I will come to you. I won't run to another woman, and I won't just walk away from you. Please don't go home and don't think that you made a mistake by coming with me."

Alexa let out a small smile before looking over at Ted, "I'll stay."

Ted smiled before leaning in and kissing Alexa. He knew there was a lot the two of them had to learn about each other and he also knew that Alexa had a lot of walls he had to get through but he didn't care. Ted would do whatever was necessary to keep her in his life forever.


	7. It's All About Your Past

Alexa slowly began to wake up, the events of last night slowly flooding back into her memory. She laid in bed looking up at the ceiling wondering if the past few decisions she made were the right ones. She liked Ted more than any man she's ever met, besides Logan, but was she really ready to put her trust into someone. Hearing Ted tell her that he cheated on his past two girlfriends with his ex fiancé had really touched a nerve, she knew what it was like to be cheated on; no matter how much you do to prove your love to someone they stab you in the back. Alexa knew she had to stop living her life cautiously and take a risk for once. This risk could turn out to be everything she's ever wanted in life; Ted could be everything she had ever wanted. Alexa smiled to herself and looked next to her, a frown replacing her smile when she realized the bed was empty. Alexa sat up in bed and looked around, not seeing Ted anywhere. She grabbed her phone off of her night stand and unlocked it, seeing she had a text message.

'_**I had to leave for my signing; you looked too beautiful to wake up. I'll be back around two and we'll go get some lunch. See you soon.'**_

Alexa smiled and looked at the time, it was only eleven in the morning; she still had three hours before Ted returned. Deciding she would do some sightseeing around San Francisco Alexa climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

After taking a quick shower Alexa ran the straightener through her hair quickly before applying a minimal amount of make-up. Deciding she looked presentable Alexa made her way over to her suitcase to pick out an outfit that would not only be suitable for sighting seeing and lunch with Ted but also for RAW later on in the evening.

After deciding on an outfit Alexa put her clothes on, looking over her appearance in the mirror. She had decided to wear a pair of light blue shorts and a pink v-neck t-shirt with a pair of pink flip flops on her feet. Her outfit was simple but the light colors showed off her flawless Florida tan which matched her honey blonde hair perfectly.

Alexa grabbed her purse, shoving her phone and key card inside before throwing it on her shoulder and exiting the hotel room. Just as she entered the lobby she heard her name being called, as she turned around she saw Cody Rhodes lightly jogging towards her.

"Hey Cody," Alexa smiled.

"Hey," he said, returning her smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said. "Heading out to do some sightseeing right now."

"Mind if I join you?" Cody asked.

"Not at all," Alexa smiled before the two exited the hotel room. Cody and Alexa walked around the city for about an hour before finding themselves sitting on the beach, looking out to the ocean.

"So I guess you decided to stay?" Cody asked, through all the conversations that they had to day Alexa's and Ted's new found relationship hadn't been brought up.

"Yeah," Alexa said. "I like Ted a lot; I owe it to myself to at least give it a try."

Cody shook his head, "Ted told me that things between you and your baby dad were bad, do you mind me asking why?"

Alexa shook her head before starting, "He never knew how to be with just me. He cheated on me a lot and it wasn't just one night stands or anything; he had relationships with other women. When I got pregnant I threatened to leave if he didn't change and he promised that he would stop seeing other women. He kept his promise until I went into labor and he never showed up, I found out a few days later that he was on vacation, with another woman. We broke up and I actually moved out but he convinced me to come back to him; this time he thought that moving would help our relationship and I went with it. His faithfulness in Florida lasted a month before I caught him in our bed with another woman. I left and made a life of my own, we worked out a visiting schedule for him to see Jaysen and that's how it's been ever since."

"Wow, he seems like a real winner," Cody said. "Is Ted the first man you've tried to date since Logan?"

"No," Alexa said. "I've attempted dating before and it's always ended because of Logan. He would show up while I was out with the guy, show up at my house, anything to embarrass me and make the guy feel uncomfortable," Alexa said.

"Well I can guarantee that there is nothing this man could possibly do to make Ted feel uncomfortable," Cody laughed.

"I hope so," Alexa sighed. "He knows I'm here with a guy so it won't be long before he starts up with his drama," Alexa said as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled as she read the text message she just received.

"I take it that's lover boy now," Cody laughed. "Let's get you back to the hotel for your lunch time rendezvous."

Alexa laughed and took Cody's hand as he pulled her up, "Thank you for today Cody. It's nice to have someone to talk to while Ted isn't around."

Cody smiled, "Don't worry about it, I had fun."

Alexa and Cody left the beach and headed back in the direction of the hotel.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I really wanted to establish the friendship growing between Cody and Alexa and I wanted you guys to see exactly what kind of man Logan is and why Alexa is so cautious when it comes to new relationships. Again, sorry it's short but I hope you like it anyway.**


	8. Don't Get Comfortable

Alexa and Ted had just arrived back to the hotel room after lunch, they had nothing to do for the rest of the day RAW so they decided they would stay in and watch a movie and order junk food.

"I got it," Ted said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and saw an unfamiliar man standing in front of him; he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," the man said. "I believe you're the man that's been fucking the mother of my child."

"Excuse you, you better watch…" Ted was cut off by Alexa making her presence known at the door.

"Logan what do you want?" Alexa asked.

"I wanted to know why you think its okay to fly all the way to California to get fucked by some mid-card wrestler while I have our son," he said. "Do you really need money this bad?"

Alexa looked at Logan in disbelief, "This has nothing to do with money and I'm free to do whatever I want during your visiting time with Jaysen."

Logan ignored Alexa's statement and turned his attention back to Ted, "Don't get too comfortable with her; I'll be back for her soon." Before Ted or Alexa had a chance to say anything Logan had made his way off down the hallway.

Ted shut the hotel room door and made his way back into the living room; Alexa stood in the doorway and watched him as he looked through the movies on the TV screen.

"I'm really sorry," Alexa said.

Ted looked back at Alexa; she looked as if she was holding back tears. "What do you have to be sorry about?" Ted asked as he walked over to her.

"Logan," Alexa said.

"You can't help that you had a baby by a douche bag," Ted said as he wrapped his arms around her, earning a small smile from Alexa. "You don't have to apologize for him."

"I know but I hate how he always has to mess things up," Alexa said, looking up at Ted. "Every time I try to move on and be happy with someone else he always has to show up, run his mouth, and ruin everything," she said.

"He's not going to ruin anything," Ted said. "I know you don't want my money, I know you're not going back to him and I know you're not here just for the sex."

Alexa smirked at Ted's last statement, "Guess you really are gullible."

"You trying to say you only came here for my sex?" Ted smirked.

"Let's just say if you weren't giving it up I'd still be in Florida," Alexa laughed.

"Okay, well now I know what you're not getting anymore of," Ted said as he began to tickle Alexa's sides. Alexa begged Ted to stop in between laughs and finally the tickle war ended as the two fell back on to the bed, Alexa on her back and Ted on top of her propping himself up with his arms. Alexa looked up at him and smiled and for once since her relationship with Logan she saw herself falling in love with Ted.

"Seriously though, he isn't going to ruin anything between us. He can't have you whenever he wants, especially now that I'm in the picture," Ted said as he gently kissed Alexa's forehead before standing up by the foot of the bed. "Now are we going to start this movie and that massive room service order should be here soon."

Alexa laughed as she stood up and smiled, following Ted back to the couch where the two pigged out and watched their movie.

Ted and Alexa walked hand in hand through the halls of the arena, finding their way to Ted's locker room. Once they entered the room Ted began to pull out his ring gear for the night, just as Ted took his shirt off the two heard a knock at the door.

"Can I help you?" Ted asked, looking at the stage hand who had a young child next to him.

Alexa stood up to see was at the door, "Jaysen," she said as she raced to the child.


	9. I Don't Break Promises

"I want to know why he left him in an arena with a man that he doesn't even know," Alexa yelled on the phone in the hallway outside of Ted's locker room. Alexa had been furious when she saw her son standing at the door with a random man, she immediately called Logan's house. She wasn't surprised when his brother, Connor, answered the phone. "I don't give a shit Connor, my lawyer will be hearing about this and your brother will be losing his visitation," she said as she angrily hung up the phone. Alexa took a few deep breaths before kicking the wall in frustration.

"Whoa, I'm sure that wall had nothing to do with why you're pissed off," Alexa heard someone say.

She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Cody walking up to her, and she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Cody quickly wrapped his arms around Alexa and pulled her to him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cody asked as Alexa pulled away from him.

"Logan dropped Jaysen off here; he just left him with one of the crew members. He left my baby with a stranger," she said.

"Why would he do that?"

"He came to me and Ted's hotel room earlier and I told him I can do whatever I want while he has Jaysen. He told Ted not to get too comfortable with me and walked away. When we got here there was a knock at the door and when Ted opened it a crew member was standing there holding Jaysen's hand," she told him.

"Wow, you're baby daddy really is an asshole," Cody said. "Where is Jaysen now?"

"Ted said he would sit with him while I made a few phone calls," she said. "I should get back to them."

"Do you mind if I come? I wanna meet this little guy before my match," Cody smiled.

Alexa smiled as she opened the locker room door and walked in, Cody following behind her.

"Guess I'm not going to get to meet him," he said.

Alexa smiled at the sight before her, Ted was sitting on the couch watching TV with Jaysen asleep on his lap, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, he said he was tired," Ted said.

"No, it's fine," Alexa smiled. "Cody wanted to meet him before his match."

"Well he'll be on the road with us for the next week and a half, I'm sure you'll see lots of him," Ted smiled.

"You want me to continue traveling with you?" Alexa asked in shock.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I just thought with Jaysen…"

"You and I are together," Ted said, cutting Alexa off. "I have to get used to him being around and he has to get used to me."

Alexa's smile got even wider, she really was falling head over heels in love with Ted and there was no stopping her.

Cody smiled, "Well I have to get out there, I'll stop by later to see little man."

"Okay," Alexa said as the two hugged and said goodbye.

After Cody left Alexa sat down on the couch next to Ted and Jaysen. "I can take him now, you should really get ready," she said.

"I need to talk to you first," Ted said as he looked over at Alexa. "Are you okay? I know seeing your son with a random person really upset you."

"I'm fine," Alexa said. "This just goes to show that Logan will stop at nothing to break us up. Are you really sure you can stand more of his antics?"

"If it means being with you then I will go through anything," Ted smiled.

Alexa smiled and leaned into Ted, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before carefully laying Jaysen on the other couch so Ted could get up and get ready for his match.

Alexa was sitting in the locker room watching Ted's entrance on the television when her phone began to ring. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she saw the name on the caller ID before answering it.

"You better be calling to explain to me why you left my son with a complete stranger," Alexa said.

"Oh, like I wanted you to explain why you're with someone new?"

"I'm with some new because you fucked up our relationship Logan," she said.

"And I've apologized to you over and over again. I was going through a rough patch and I wasn't sure what I wanted out of life. But being without you made me realize that you and I are meant to be; I need you in my life."

Alexa rolled her eyes, "You told me that last time Logan and what happened? You ended up seeing someone else on the side. I've told you over and over that I don't trust you anymore and I never will."

"Things will never work with him," Logan stated.

Alexa looked up at the TV just in time to see Ted's arm being raised in victory. "Neither you nor I can say whether or not that's true but I can say I think you're wrong. This man treats me better than you have our whole relationship. Everything with him is perfect."

"Yeah, for now," he said. "He'll fuck up or you'll get so scared that you'll end up pushing him away in fear of him hurting you. And after you push him away guess who will be standing there to pick you back up," Logan said. "Me, like always. It's a pattern with you, one that you'll never be able to break. You have your perfect time with him; call me when you're done with him."

As Logan hung up the phone Alexa stood up and angrily threw her phone at the wall. The phone made contact with the wall and shattered into a few pieces just as Ted walked into the locker room.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ted said as he rushed over to Alexa and wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"It's just stupid Logan talking shit," Alexa said. "I don't understand why he can't just leave me alone."

"Because he know that if he bothers you enough you'll believe what he's saying and run back to him," Ted said. "I'm not letting you go without a fight; I'll make sure you realize everything he's saying is a lie."

Alexa took a deep breath and smiled up at Ted.

"Let me get changed so that we can head out, I had the shop send down some youth merchandise for him to use for the night and tomorrow morning we'll stop and get him some clothes before our flight and we'll stop and get you a new phone."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "Thank you for everything."

"I promised you I'll be with you through everything," Ted said. "I don't break promises."


	10. No One Else's

Two months later Alexa sat in the bathroom in her apartment, staring at the stick in her hand. Things between her and Ted were going wonderful, Jaysen loved him and he loved Jaysen right back. The two of them had adjusted to having a relationship while Ted traveled and they spent every free moment they had together. But Alexa was now afraid that the information she had just received was now going to ruin all that.

She had spent the last four days barely being able to move from her bed. After the fifth time throwing up for the third morning in a row Alexa had a feeling she knew what was causing all of her sickness; she wasn't too pleased to know her suspicions were correct.

"Babe," she heard Ted say as he tapped gently on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

Alexa quickly rolled the stick in toilet paper and tossed it in the trash can before opening the bathroom door, "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better," she lied, her body was hurting at the moment and she had a pounding headache tonight.

"Well, it's five o' clock and Logan will be here any minute to get Jaysen. He's all ready to go," Ted smiled as he looked at Alexa, she look so sick and weak – he silently promised himself that he was going to have to talk her into seeing a doctor if her symptoms didn't clear up over the weekend.

Just as Alexa opened her mouth to thank Ted there was a knock on the door followed by Jaysen yelling, "Daddy's here mom!"

Alexa made her way to the front door and opened it hearing, "Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks Logan," Alexa said sarcastically. "He's all ready to go, he's just saying bye to Ted."

"He living here now?" Logan asked as he tried to look past Alexa and into the house.

"No, Logan," Alexa said. "Now that it's any of your business, he just comes by on his day offs and…wait I don't have to explain this to you."

Logan shook his head, "If it concerns my son, I have the right to know if another man is living in the house he lives in."

Alexa sighed, "I already told you he doesn't live here."

"Hey daddy," Jaysen said before Logan could respond to Alexa.

"Hey," he said. "Say bye to mommy and then we're gonna head to grandma's for a bit."

"Bye baby," Alexa said as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Jaysen's forehead. "Have fun with daddy and I'll see you next weekend," Alexa stood back up and watched as Logan and Jaysen walked away.

Alexa closed her front door and walked to the couch, plopping down next to Ted and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can we talk about something?" Alexa asked, she knew if she didn't tell Ted the news now she would chicken out and then he'd be back on the road and she would be left stressing out about it until the next time he came home.

"Yeah," Ted said as she turned the television off. "What's wrong?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "So I've been sick for the past few days and all the symptoms I have been having are the same I had when I was pregnant with Jaysen. So I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive," Alexa said in one breath.

Ted slowly stood from the couch and looked down at Alexa, trying to process what she just told them. When he found no words to say to her he turned around and grabbed his keys off the key hook before walking out of the door.

Two weeks later Alexa walked into her house from work, she hadn't heard from Ted since the day she told him she was pregnant and he walked out. Since that day Alexa had found out she was six weeks pregnant and her due date was May 17th, she would find out the sex of the baby in about 12-14 weeks.

"Put your book bag in your room and you can play for a bit while I start dinner," Alexa told Jaysen as she skimmed through the mail before dropping it on the dining room table.

As Alexa and Jaysen sat down for dinner they heard a knock at the front door, "You start eating," Alexa said as she got up and opened the front door, frowning when she saw the person on the other side. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk," Ted said as he looked at Alexa.

"No, we needed to talk when I first told you I was pregnant but you decided to walk out," Alexa said. "I don't need or want to discuss this situation now," Alexa tried to shut the door on Ted but he stuck his foot in the way.

"Please don't shut me out now," Ted pleaded.

"You walked out on me two weeks ago, you said you would never hurt me and you broke the promise and now you're asking me not to shut you out? Ted, you shut yourself out."

"I got scared Alexa, we've only been seeing each other for a few months and now we're having a baby together. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to react," Ted said.

"Well walking out wasn't a good way to react either," Alexa said. "I need to finish feeding Jaysen."

"Ted's here!" Jaysen said as he appeared at his mother's side. "I missed you," he said happily as he hugged onto Ted's leg.

"I missed you too buddy," Ted said as he picked up Jaysen.

"How long til you have to go back wrestling?" he asked.

"Ted isn't staying here Jaysen," Alexa said, getting disappointed looks from both of the boys in front of her.

"But mom, I be good," Jaysen said. "I got no time outs at school."

"I know and I'm very proud of you and I am going to take you out tomorrow for something special but Ted has a lot of stuff to do. Isn't that right Ted?" Alexa said, looking in Ted's eyes, daring him to tell Jaysen otherwise.

"Yeah bud, I've been away for awhile, I gotta go home and take care of a few things there but I'm off for a whole week, maybe mommy will let us hang out for a little bit," Ted said.

Jaysen wiggled down out of Ted's arms, "Maybe you can come with us tomorrow."

"We'll talk about it later Jaysen, go finish your dinner," Alexa said before Jaysen made his way back to the kitchen table.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" Ted said. "Maybe we could go somewhere and talk; I really need to make this right."

"Maybe I'll call you tomorrow," Alexa said before waving to Ted and shutting the door.

The rest of the night was uneventful, Alexa cleaned up after dinner, got Jaysen ready for bed, made sure he was asleep and then got herself ready for bed – finally having a few seconds to herself. Alexa grabbed her phone from its place on her night stand and saw she had a new text message.

'**I really hope I get that phone call from you tomorrow. I want the family life with you; I wish I never walked out that day.'**

Alexa sighed, she knew it would be easier on herself and Ted if she just took him back but she couldn't. He knew she didn't trust people easily and he made her a promise and broke it when she needed him most. She knew he was probably scared, he's young, he's hardly ever home, and they haven't been together long but he didn't have to ignore her for two whole weeks. He could have at least told her he needed some time to think before disappearing.

Just as Alexa was about to put her phone down and go to sleep it started to vibrate in her hand, as she looked down at it she saw Ted was calling her.

"Hello," she said as she cuddled into her bed.

"Did I wake you up?" Ted said from the other line.

"No," Alexa answered. "I just laid down."

"Oh, did you get my text?"

"Yeah, I just read it. And I understand that you were scared buy you could have at least told me you needed some time to think things out," Alexa took a deep breath. "I told you I was pregnant and then you walked out on me, you just left."

"I know and I wish I hadn't," he said. "This is a big step, we've started a family."

"I know it's a big step and its way earlier than either one of us would have ever imagined but its happening and May 17th will be here before we know it and we can't stop that."

"May 17th? That's when you're due?"

"Yeah," Alexa answered.

"I really wish I was with you in your bed," Ted said. "I miss having you in my arms."

Alexa remained quiet, not because she disagreed with him but because she missed being held, she missed waking up to him, she missed feeling him kiss her forehead before he got out of bed in the morning but she wasn't ready to tell him that just yet.

"I need you to know how sorry I am about this, let me take you out tomorrow," Ted asked.

"I can't find a babysitter in that short time," Alexa said.

"Cody is staying with me this week, he said he'd sit with him," Ted said. "You can bring him here or Cody can come there, just please let me take you out."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Fine, tomorrow night. What time?"

"Be ready by seven, just wear something warm."

"Okay, I'm exhausted so I'm going to go to bed," Alexa said.

"Okay, say good night to Sweet Pea for me," Ted said.

"Sweet pea?"

"Yeah," Ted answered. "I was looking online and it says that around this time of the pregnancy the baby is the size of a sweet pea."

"You've been researching this?" Alexa asked, trying not to sound surprised.

"Yeah, I want to know what we have to expect."

'_We,'_ Alexa repeated in her head, it was at that very moment that she knew that Ted wasn't going anywhere. His fears and doubts about this step in his life were gone and all he had to do to prove that was say that one word. "Well me and 'Sweet Pea' will see you tomorrow night," she smiled.

"Sleep good," Ted smiled before the two hung up.

Alexa looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black mid length Ugg boots over them, a long sleeve black shirt, she left her hair down and let her natural curls hang loose, she had on almost no makeup.

She walked into the living room and saw Cody, Ted, and Jaysen watching something on TV. "Let me get my jacket and we can head out."

Ted stood up when he heard Alexa's voice and watched her as she pulled her black peacoat out of the closet near the front door, slipping it on and buttoning it up, pulling her hair out from under it.

"Jaysen it's Saturday so you don't have to be in bed till nine, don't try to get over on Cody like you did Randy that one time," she said as she pointed to Jaysen. "It's nine, not midnight Cody."

Cody laughed, "Figures he'd get over on Orton, he's a softie."

Alexa laughed, "We'll see what he has you get into tonight." Alexa grabbed her purse, tossed her phone inside and then looked at Ted as he stood up. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black t-shirt underneath, and a light NorthFace jacket. The two said their goodbyes to Jaysen and Cody before stepping out into the cool fall night air of Florida.

"Where are we going?" Alexa asked as the two made their way to Ted's car.

"It's a surprise," he smiled as he opened the door for Alexa.

Alexa smiled and climbed into the passenger seat, looking to the driver's side as Ted got in and started the car. The two buckled their seat belt before Ted made the silent drive to their destination.

As the car pulled into a parking lot Alexa's smiled to herself, he had brought her to the beach he took her to on their first date.

"The beach, in October?" Alexa smiled.

"Hey, we live in Florida, the beach is good anytime," he said as he parked the car and got out, rushing over to open Alexa's door and holding his hand out for her.

She took his hand and got out of the car, Ted shut the passenger door before guiding Alexa down to the beach. Alexa saw the same blanket laid out on the sand, champagne glasses; the only difference this time was that there was no champagne this time – there was apple juice instead, Alexa couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"I'm glad you're laughing," he said.

"Apple juice, really?"

"Hey, you can't have any alcohol," he smiled as they sat down on the blanket and Ted poured some juice in the champagne glasses. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Ted glanced over at Alexa before getting up and sitting behind her, pulling her back to his chest and wrapping his arms around her, placing on hand over her stomach.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Alexa asked as she placed her hand over his.

"I couldn't imagine this happening with anyone else," Ted said. "No amount of words or surprise dates can ever express how sorry I am for my behavior for the past two weeks. I know I broke a very important promise to you and I fully understand that I have a lot of work to do to get your trust back but I'll do whatever I have to. I want to be with you, I want to start this family with you, and I want this child to be the first of a few with you."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I don't want you to ever walk out on me like that again. Seeing you walk out that door just brought back bad memories, I really thought you weren't coming back."

"I could never stay away," Ted said.

Alexa sat up and turned around, looking in Ted eyes, "Please be answer the question honestly, was there anyone else?"

"No," Ted answered immediately. "There never will be anyone else."

Alexa smiled to herself before leaning in and kissing Ted gently on the lips before turning around and snuggling back into him, looking out onto the peaceful ocean.

"Your phone just went off," Ted said, hearing the text sound come from inside Alexa's purse. "You should check it to make sure it's not Cody sending an S.O.S," Ted laughed.

Alexa grabbed her phone, sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it and clicking on the text message icon—her smile fell from her face the second she read the message. Alexa handed Ted her phone and watched him as he read the text.

'**Now you're pregnant by him. Now I plan on making things harder for both of you. You're the mother of MY child, no one else's.'**


	11. New Plans

"I need you to tell me where that bastard lives," Ted said as he and Alexa walked through the front door of Alexa's place. The two had went back and forth about what they were going to do about this Logan situation and right now Ted thought it was best that he go to Logan's house and give him a threat of his own.

"Going over there isn't going to do anything," Alexa said. "It's Friday night and he's probably been drinking, and there's probably a lot of people at his house right now."

"What's going on?" Cody said as he stood from the couch.

"Logan text me saying he's going to make things harder for us, I can't be the mother of anyone else's child because I'm the mother of his child."

"What?" Cody said. "How old is the guy?"

"Exactly, I wanna head out there. You coming?" Ted asked.

"You don't have the address," Cody reminded Ted.

Ted looked at Alexa, waiting for her to speak up and tell him where her asshole baby daddy lived.

"I'm not giving you the address," she said. "You don't know Logan and all his friends. Once they get alcohol in their system, they're fucking lunatics," Alexa said.

Before Ted could respond to Alexa the three heard a loud banging on Alexa's front door, Alexa went to open the door but was stopped by Ted. The second Ted opened the door all the way he was pushed back, almost knocking Alexa down in the process.

"You think you can come into Alexa's life and knock her up? I told you both from day one that she's mine," Logan said as he grabbed Ted's shirt.

Ted shoved Logan's hands off of him and pushed him back, "She's not yours anymore you idiot, she's told you she doesn't want any contact with you if it has nothing to do with Jaysen."

"Alexa is a fucking idiot, she doesn't know what she wants," Logan said. "You think you're the first man she had a relationship with after me? No, there's been three, why don't you tell them why they ended Alexa," Logan said as he looked in the direction of Alexa who was shaking her head and holding back tears. "It's because she gets too fucking scared of them leaving her that she leaves them first, and comes running back to me. Don't think that just because you knocked her up that it's going to be any different," Logan said as he looked back at Ted, waiting for him to respond.

Logan never got a verbal response from Ted, he got one swift punch in the jaw and the second he hit the floor Ted was right there on him, punching his face repeatedlty, more and more blood pouring onto his fists with every punch that connected. He heard the sounds of Alexa begging him to stop in the backround and the sound of Jaysen's crying finally snapped him out of his fit of rage. Ted immediately stood from the boy's father and backed away, staring at Alexa as she held Jaysen in his arms, trying to settle him down.

Cody quickly rushed to Logan and lifted him up, and escorted him from the apartment.

Logan regained full consciousness as they reached the car, "You let that asshole know that this isn't over," he said as he wiped a cut that was of his eye and got in his car.

"Why did he hit my daddy?" Cody heard Jaysen asking Alexa as he walked back into the apartment, no longer seeing Ted in the living room.

"They were just having a disagreement," Alexa said.

"Is my daddy dead?"

"No Jaysen," Cody said as he kneeled down in front of Jaysen. "Daddy and I just went to his car and he went home."

"He'll be here in a few days to get you," Alexa reminded her son.

"Why doesn't Ted like daddy?"

"Well daddy was angry and he called mommy a bad name and I got mad," Ted said as he made his way back into the living room, his hands now clear of blood. "I shouldn't have hit him though, that was wrong."

"It's like that time my daddy hit my mommy," Jaysen started, earning Alexa some looks of confusion from Ted and Cody. "He said he didn't mean to do it, but he did it again. You won't do it again?"

"No bud, I promise," Ted said. "The only time you will ever see me hit someone again is at work."

Jaysen smiled, "I'm sorry daddy was mean again," he said to his mommy. "He's not nice sometimes."

"It's fine baby, how bout you head back to bed," she smiled as she kissed Jaysen on the forehead and placed him back on the floor, watching as he made his way back down the hall to his room.

"So he's hit you before?"Cody asked, beating Ted to the question.

Alexa sighed as she looked at the two men in front of her, "There were three separate times, the last time was the worst and the last."

"What do you mean it was the worst?"

"I ended up in the hospital with a concussion and three broken ribs," she answered.

Ted let of a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "That's not just a hit Alexa, that was a beating."

Alexa sighed, "It's in the past now."

"But what if you're here alone or he sees you out? He doesn't want you having Ted's baby, what if he gives you another one and you lose the baby," Cody questioned.

Alexa hadn't thought of the possibility of that happening, the tears began streaming down her face as she slid down the wall and onto the floor. "See, this is why I don't get involved with people. This is why I was completely content with being alone and dealing with Logan on the days he was picking up or bringing Jaysen," she said.

Ted sat down next to Alexa on the floor and pulled her close to him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said. "I do think that you and Jaysen should probably come on the road with me for the time being."

"Jaysen has school, I can't just move him around the country," she said.

"Vince pays tutors to teach the children that travel with their parents, I'm sure you could work something out," Ted said. "Please, I just don't want you here alone for now. When it's Logan's week or weekend I'll fly down here with you and we'll drop him off before we head back out," Ted said. "Logan doesn't even have to know we're gone."

Alexa took a deep breath and stood up from the floor, "I just need to lay down right now."

Ted and Cody watched as Alexa left the living room before sitting down on the couch. "Are you sure taking her with us is really going help? You don't think Logan is going to try to come after her while we're traveling?"

"Oh, I know he is," he answered. "But if they're with us then he'll be out numbered, and Alexa will always have somebody with her."

Cody took a deep breath, "I don't understand why Alexa stayed with him for as long as she did."

"She was probably scared to leave," Ted said. "Leaving won't stop a man like that; he's proving that right now."

Cody shook his head, no longer wanting to discuss the situation, "I'm going to head back to your house for the night, text me if the loser comes back," he said as he stood up.

"Thanks for being here tonight man," Ted said as he extended his hand out to Ted.

"I'll do anything to make sure those two are safe and happy," he said. "You're girlfriend has taken your place as my best friend," he smirked.

The two shared a laugh as Ted walked him to the door they said their goodbyes before Cody exited the house. Ted locked the door and turned off all the lights before heading into the bedroom. Alexa was already in bed, the clothes she was wearing were laying on the floor by the bed. Ted slipped off his shoes, jeans, and shirt before climbing into bed next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pushed some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Jaysen is four years old and he's been through so much," she said. "Seeing and hearing the way his father treated me, seeing you beat him tonight; I wish I could take it all back."

"Jaysen is a very strong and smart little boy," Ted said. "You have protected him from the one man that you should be able to trust with him."

"I don't want our child to go through any of this," she said. "I don't want Jaysen to go through anymore of this."

"Both of them will have a great life," Ted pulled Alexa to him as she rested her head on his chest. "We can give them the happy and loving family they deserve."

"How can that be possible when we'll be moving from city to city everyday?"

"The traveling thing is only temporary," he assured her. "As soon as things calm down with Logan you can come back here and Jaysen can go back to school and we can have that normal life together. I just need you guys with me right now. I need to know you're safe at all times."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I was thinking, when this all calms I can't stay here anymore. There's not enough room for a new baby. I think it's time to find a new place."

"Or you could just move into my place," he suggested, smiling. "I have more than enough room; both kids can have their own room and to be honest I really want my child living with me."

Alexa smiled, "I would love that."

**A/N: Weird ending and kind of short chapter; I know but things are hectic and I HAVE to get some updates up today. I really hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
